Forever Yours
by simplewordplay
Summary: WARNING: Major Character's Death. "Her world starts to crumble as he speaks. Because right then and there, in a small coffee shop on 57th street, she receives a phone call that will change her life forever." Rachel tries to cope with the aftermath of Finn's death.


**I've been writing this for a while to cope with the Cory's sudden passing, and I decided to share it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"_This can't be happening to me__  
_

_This is just a dream"_

Just a Dream – Carrie Underwood

* * *

Rachel is sitting alone on the couch. She stares at her phone, which is lying on the coffee table, waiting for it to ring. She hasn't move a single bit for the last couple of hours. How can she? She'll receive a phone call that could change her life forever any time soon. There's no way she's going to miss it.

Rachel casts a quick glance at the clock. _3:10_. She bites her bottom lip and stares at her phone once more. _Anytime now…._

Just then, the phone starts ringing. Rachel takes it immediately, letting out a little yelp when the phone almost slip. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. _Here it goes_. She hits the answer button. "Hello… Yes, this is she…"

Rachel holds her breath as the casting director continues to talk. She listens carefully and nods every once in a while. "Oh… Yes, I see…. Okay… Thank you."

When she finally hangs up, Rachel sighs. She leans to the sofa and closes her eyes, a big grin on her face. _I did it_, she thinks to herself. _I'm starring as Fanny Brice_. Grabbing the nearest pillow, she covers her mouth and squeals happily. She grabs her phone once more and dials a number. She starts tapping her foot in excitement as she waits for the person on the other line to pick up.

"_Hey there, uh, Finn Hudson here. Sorry I can't answer your call right now. But, um, leave me a message, and I'll get back on you later._"

Rachel sighs. She'll admit, she's a little disappointed that he doesn't pick up immediately. _He's probably in class, _she reminds herself. _Or maybe working at Burt's tire shop. _

"Hey Finn, it's Rachel," she says right after the beep. She hugs herself tightly and smiles as she continues, "I just heard back from the casting director, and it's official: I'm going to play Fanny Brice!" Rachel bites her bottom lip, trying to suppress a squeal. "Anyway, call me back when you get this. I really can't wait to talk about it with you."

Rachel stares out at the window. It looks nice outside, the kind of day where the sun shines nicely and the breeze is warm. Without second thoughts, Rachel gets up and walks to her room to change. Because, is there any better way to spend this wonderful afternoon than a warm cup of coffee and a stroll at the Central Park?

* * *

Rachel has just taken her coffee from the counter when her phone starts ringing. She takes out her phone and grinned once she reads the caller id.

_Kurt Hummel_.

She hits the answer button. "Kurt," she exclaims. "Guess what? The casting producers had just called me less than an hour ago. And I'm playing Fanny Brice!"

Rachel expects to hear a squeal from Kurt. After all, he has also been really excited about the audition and has support her since day one. Yet, Kurt only says, "That's great Rachel. I'm so happy for you."

Rachel frowns at the lack of enthusiasm. "You don't sound so excited," she notes.

The boy sighs heavily. "Rach, I have something to tell you," Kurt says softly. "It's about Finn."

Rachel's stomach twists once he utters those words.

"He flew to New York this morning. Carole told me that he wants to be with you when you find out whether you get the part or not: He wants to be able to celebrate it with you if you do get the part. If not, then he wants to be there to cheer you up.

"The plane landed about an hour ago. And Finn immediately hailed a cab to go to our apartment." Kurt pauses, causing Rachel to feel anxious. She can hear him trying to control his breath. After a while, Kurt continues shakily. "He got into an accident on his way."

Her heart stop.

The coffee in her hand slips and hits the floor, causing some costumers and the baristas to look at her. A man, perhaps the same age as she is, comes over and asks, "Are you okay?"

She doesn't answer, she can't. Even breathing is hard right now. "N- No," she says, shaking her head frantically. "That's not possible. You- You're lying."

"I'm not Rach," Kurt replies quietly.

There's a silence for a moment as Rachel takes a deep breath to calm herself down. "B- But he's going to be okay, isn't he?" she asks, sounding hopeful. "I mean, he just needs to stay in the hospital for a while and he can get out soon… Right?"

And right then, Kurt starts sobbing quietly. Her world starts to crumble as he speaks. Because right then and there, in a small coffee shop on 57th street, she receives a phone call that will change her life forever.

"_He didn't make it."_

* * *

**So, it has been a couple of weeks since Cory's death. ****I still have a hard time believing what happened. **I'll admit, Finn often frustrates me on Season 4. But I love Cory, he was a really funny, down-to-earth guy and an inspiration. You will be missed Cory, and you will forever stay in our hearts. And prayers to all his family, friends, and Lea. 

**RIP Cory Monteith.**


End file.
